Contact elements of this kind are used in command and signaling devices such as the applicant's RMQ-Titan® product series. In this regard, reference is made in particular to the product series M22-Titan and the contact elements M22-K10 or M22-K01. In addition, the European patent application EP 2 645 391 A1 discloses a switching apparatus and a switching contact which have a relatively low overall height and for which the contact element is cylindrical and parts of the contact element are arranged on a printed circuit board.
The German Offenlegungsschrift DE 33 40 658 A1 discloses a contact element for which terminals are obliquely mounted in the main body thereof, as a result of which the terminals are easily accessible for electrical leads even in the assembled state of the contact element.
The German Offenlegungsschrift DE 198 56 678 A1 describes an easily mountable contact element for an electrical switching device, in which a plunger is designed to actuate such that a contact bridge mounted in the plunger can be arranged on the plunger in two different positions which are axially spaced apart from one another.